bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Premium Upgrades (BTD5)
Premium Upgrades (also called Deluxe Upgrades in BTD5 Deluxe) are available in Bloons Tower Defense 5. They can be purchased with NK Coins by clicking the premium store at the Main Menu screen. Once purchased, they can be turned on and off freely from the Premium Store, or before entering a mission. Since the update on June 28, 2012, some premium upgrades can be bought by Monkey Money before a mission, but then they are used only as a one time upgrade for that mission. Premiums now cost more as a result of that update. In BTD5 Deluxe, Premium Upgrades can only be bought with Monkey Money, but are always available once bought. Premium Upgrades Note: Premium Upgrades purchased with Monkey Money is only available in BTD 5 only. '' *Double Cash - (buying with NK Coins is disabled in BTD5 now, only able in mega pack, originally would cost 95) 500 - Gives the player double starting cash and double cash popping bonus. *Triple Lives - 35 - Triples the player's starting lives. *Double Ranga - 20 or 200 - Enable Boomerang Throwers to throw two boomerangs at once. *Dreadnaught - 12 or 100 - Enable Monkey Buccaneers to pop Lead Bloons. *Splodey Darts - 22 or 250 - Enable projectiles fired by dart monkeys to explode (this includes Spike-O-Pult and Juggernaut projectiles). *Bigger Beacons - 28 or 300 - Massively increases monkey villages' range. *Monkey Tycoon - 18 or 180 - Enables you to get a full refund for every tower you build or upgrade. You can use an ability from a tower sell it, and use it again. If you buy it with NK coins, you can use it whenever you want. *Healthy Bananas - 15 or 200 - When a banana farm is placed, you gain 1 life '''per' round per upgrade (+1 for the farm itself). *Big Bloon Sabotage - 45 or 360 - Cripples MOAB-Class Bloons who enter the game to 50% health. *Hotter Cooldown - 25 or 240 - Shortens the recharge time of Special Abilities by 30%. Effects stack with High Energy Beacon. *Tiny Tornadoes - 15 or 100 - Enable Monkey Apprentices' Tornadoes to split into 3 smaller tornadoes after moving a distance *Grilled Pineapples - 10 or 100 - Enable Pineapples to explode after 1 second after being placed or dropped. *Tack Awesomizer - 25 or 250 - Enables Tack Shooters, Spike Factories, Road Spikes and Bloonberry Bushes to pop twice the number of bloons. *Mega Monkey Everything Pack - 250 - Gives the player everything above. Discount of 20 excluding Double Cash Mode. *Next Rank - 7 - Gives the player the next rank straight away without popping any bloons. *Monkey Money ($200) - 10 - Gives the player the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *More Monkey Money ($2200) - 100 - Gives the player the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Monkey Money Investments ($4800) - 200 - Gives you the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Huge Pile O' Monkey Money ($12,500) - 500 - Gives the player the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Mountain O' Monkey Money ($26,000) - 1000 - Gives the player the amount of Monkey Money as shown. *Cash Injection - 5 - Injects 10,000 money into the player's money box. This is disabled during Deflation Mode. *More Lives - 4 - Injects 200 lives into the player's health box *Continue Game - 7 - Enables the player to continue your game even though you lost all your lives, providing you with $5,000 more money and 100 more lives. This is disabled during Freeplay Mode, Deflation Mode and Apopalypse Mode. **Tower* Upgrade - 7 - Unlocks the next upgrade of a tower instantly. Cannot be used to towers with all upgrades already unlocked. Trivia *Triple Lives is the only constant (meaning active in every game) Premium Upgrade that can only be purchased with NK Coins in the Premium Store, it effects your life count no matter what mission you are playing. *A Double Monkey Money Event will double the amount of Monkey Money received from purchasing it in the store, meaning you will get $52,000 In Monkey Money from buying the Mountain O' Monkey Monkey Premium Upgrade. *Before the June 28, 2012 Update, Double cash could be purchased on it's own for 95, but now can only be acquired through the Mega Monkey Everything Pack, after it is purchased, the Double Cash tab will appear, showing it's original cost of 95. Category:Premium Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile